Installing flexible tubing is difficult due to the unwieldy nature of the flexible tubing. Typically, flexible tubing is available commercially in rolls of various lengths (e.g., 100 ft, 300 ft and 500 ft). Most installation jobs require at least two people and commonly three people. With each additional person, labor costs are increased. While one installer alone may install the flexible tubing for a particular job, the installer will most likely purchase the shortest roll length available for the job. The tubing that is not used is then unusable for other jobs because it is too short. This results in considerable waste after multiple jobs and ultimately results in a financial loss to the independent installer.
The present invention is directed at a cart for installing flexible tubing that allows an independent installer to perform a self install of the flexible tubing and that minimizes the waste of the flexible tubing.